Happy birthday Kazuha
by X shinichi kudo X
Summary: its Kazuha's birthday..yet she's the girlfriend of a high school detective is she going to experiance a crime like each and every time she hangs out with heiji? check that out!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY ALL **this is my first fanfic ever! i actually wrote many but never completed or shared them..this is my first time. please enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: I DONT OWN DC characters the plot is only mine here...

this is only the first chapter if u ppl like it i'll continue writing the story

* * *

I could see beams of sunlight entering the room through the narrow space between the curtains announcing the end of that long night and the beginning of a new day. It's the same usual atmosphere of any normal weekend-day. I stood up, Kogoro was still snoring deep asleep in his bed. I walked out still half-asleep, reached to the bathroom door and held in a chair to stand on and reach the sink. I looked in the mirror wondering, when will I see the reflection of the high school detective kudo shinichi on the mirror?

Few minutes later I was fully dressed up ready for a new day.

I walked to the kitchen. As I got closer I could hear the sounds of the pot whistling and carrot chopping knifes. It was Ran preparing breakfast. I stood at the door of the kitchen and glanced at her, her pure face showed happiness as she worked. She was humming and singing to herself. Finally I decided to enter

"morning Ran-neechan"

Ran turned around to see me standing behind her "Oh, Conan-kun, you're awake already?" She said with a smile " Can you please wake dad up for me?" she asked.

"Um! Sure"

I ran into the room and to that sleeping detective, he was sunk in his dreams. "sorry Ojisan but your sweet dreams are coming to an end"

I Shook his shoulder with the power of a 7 years old kid but, unfortunately it had no effect on him

"you're giving me a hard time old man, and I hate it" I stood there in complete silence for some time then finally thought to myself "Sorry uncle but I'm forced to do it"

"OJI-SAN! HURRY WAKE UP!" I yelled as hard as I could

Poor Kogoro freaked out and jumped out of the bed, "what is it little brat? Whats going on?" she shouted asking me

I sighed "we-well its nothing I just.. wanted to wake you up for breakfast" I said with an innocent smile playing on my lips.

"What a way of starting ones' weekend! Cant you act more mature for god's sake!"

He held me up from the back of my suit pushing the door open and throwing me out of his cold room.

"AW that hurts!" I cried out

Ran rushed to her father's room as soon as he heard my cry.

"how do you expect that poor little kid to wake you up when all what you do to him is hit and kick out? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" She shouted pointing the chopping knife to her dads face.

Kogoro took a step backwards, "R-ran"

"you solve mysteries with your eyes shut but yet, you fail to treat a little kid in a right way! How strange!"

Ran left the room and banged the door after her. Kogoro shivered at the strength of her hand. After that, complete silence was there until I could hear Ran's voice gently calling for breakfast.

Uncle finally appeared coming out of his room, Ran and I sat at the table.

Ran served us tea and started a conversation softening the awkward atmosphere which was caused after both of them argued.

"So, whats today's schedule dad?"

"Nothing in particular" mumbled Kogoro as he munched his food.

"Ah, Conan-kun professor Agasa called earlier and asked me to tell you, he would like to see you today"

" Really? Then I'll go to him after breakfast"

*at professor's house*

"Hey professor!" I walked over to him.

He was silently working on some sort of 'invention' rubbish as usual. I stood right beside him and said loudly " GOOD MORNING"

The old man jumped and sighed " Ah, you scared me Shinichi-kun"

"Ran said you called for me this morning, what is it?"'

"An invitation to an island visit" said a cold voice from behind

"oh! Haibara"

"you know kudo-kun, professor hates travelling around , he gets homesick"

"so he probably wants me, Ran and her dad to attend isn't that right?"

"absolutely" replied Haibara again

"w-well Shinichi-kun as far as I know Mori-san likes places where he can eat and show off, and it would be a great chance for you to spend your weekend there as a change"

"yeah! I'll show this to Ran and decided then"

Haibara gave me the invitation card that had all the details in it. I took it and walked home. When I entered, Ran was cleaning the house and uncle was sticking to the TV screen, probably watching horse races.

"I'm back!" I said as I stepped in

"welcome home Conan-kun" smiled Ran

"ne, Ran-neechan, Oji-san , I have some good news for you"

"what is it trouble little" said uncle in a disappointed voice.

"well… professor got an invitation to spend the weekend at Husho island but he cant attend and wants us to replace him'' I stated.

"Skip that!" interrupted Kogoro.

Ran gave him death glares.

"It says here we leave Tokyo at 2:30 pm its to the western side of Japan, so we will have a stop by at Osaka. Spending the night in one of the best Hotels and viewing the ocean, we will be back at 9:30 pm the next day. What do you think Ran-neechan?"

" it's a great chance for us to visit a new place and make a change in our weekend routine, besides dad will be happy to eat at the hotel's restaurant and drink all night" Ran winked to me

Uncle's eyes widened at the mentioning of the restaurant then yelled "Pack up!"

Ran laughed loudly "Hai! We will pack up as fast as we can"

I walked to the room, jumped to the chair and reached for the higher shelf were my backpack was.

"Lets see, we are going to an island what do I need to take with me? A Sherlock Holmes book, puzzle game book to kill time, and of course my flashlight. I guess nothing has to do with an island trip" I sighed.

I could then hear Ran's voice calling out "Don't forget your swimming suit Conan-kun"

"yeah! That's it what I've missed , the swimming suit" I thought to myself

I was finally ready. I was putting on my shoes when I when I heard my phone ring.

"Moshi moshi"

"Oi kudo!"

"Hattori.."

Ran looked at me with question marks on her face.

"I mean.. Heiji-neechan how are you?" I said in a childish voice as I turned to Ran with an angel face.

She smiled and ran to get uncle ready.

Suddenly the voice on the phone called out "Oi is Ran near you?"

"Its okay she just left" I whispered

"So how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, what is it?" I asighed

"What do you mean?" asked Hattori with a questioning tone

" Don't tell me you only called to say hi because I simply wont believe it."

"Ah. Got me again smart kid! I'm actually a bit confused" He trailed off.

"Confused about what?" I asked.

" we-well its Kazuha's birthday tomorrow so… any suggestions?"

"ahhaa I see!" I laughed loudly.

" Oi oi! Don't make fun! Im serious!" said the angry detective.

"Wait a minute I've got an idea!" I said suddenly.

"what is it now? Don't tease me . if its silly I swear-''

" We are heading to Husho island after couple of hours" I began to speak.

" we are stopping by to change the ship at Osaka by nearly 4 pm, how about you and your childhood friend joining us by that time then we can celebrate at the island?"

"KUDO! You're a genius! That's great! I bet Kazuha is going to love this! Thank you for your idea. I'll hurry and tell Kazuha to pack up. Bye."

He hung up quickly while I stared at the phone speechless. Then I entered to Ran's room and told her Hattori and his friend are joining us. And we are going to celebrate Kazuha's birthday together.

Ran got even more excited.

It was 12:42 pm

We stood at the seaport, Kogoro yelled "NO one told me we were travelling by ship! I hate that and you all know it"

"Dad, lower your voice or else people around will think great Kogoro is a Meany person"

Uncle the realized Ran's point and walked calmly to the ship clearing is throut and pulling up his tie.

"We have enough time to ask about the owner of the invitation and inform the crew we are replacing professor don't we?" asked Ran

" yup, we do" I nodded

"so lets get it done Conan-kun"

"Hai!"

An hour later the ship owner had organized everything to suit us. And the ship started sailing off.

Ran and I stood watching the ocean waves. While uncle ordered some food and enjoyed himself.

"Ran-neechan I will sit there and read my book okay?"

"alright" Ran smiled.

By that she was left alone sunk in her deepest thoughts as deep as the ocean she viewed.

"Shinichi" she whispered. " I really wish you were here with us right now, even your best friend heiji-kun is joining us, cant you be there?"

*At Kazuha's place*

Kazuha sat by the window, "my friends say, if I'm special to him he's going to send me a birthday wish as soon as the clock strikes 12 AM . I'll be waiting tonight" her chain of thoughts were broken by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Moshi moshi"

"Oi Kazuha pack up your stuff and head to Osaka harbor. We are heading to Husho island in an hour, details later bye!"

Heiji hung up before she could even say a letter.

"Baro! He is always in a rush and remembers things at the last moment how could I get ready and be there in an hour?"

An hour later Kazuha stood there staring at her watch "Always late" she sighed. A smile appeared on her face when she caught the sight of Ran, uncle and I going out of the ship.

She ran towards us. "Ah, Kazuha-chan" Ran smiled "how are you?... Heiji-kun called us and said you two are going to join but where is he? I cant see him"

Then a tall dark skinned osakian boy bumped into us. Catching his breath he said " I barely made it"

Ran giggled. " You're just like Shinichi always arrives in the last minute" Hattori looked at me with an evil smile.

We all walked to the second ship and started our journey.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the ship started moving, uncle placed his sun glasses on and fell asleep on the chair, while the girls decided to have a round over the ship. Hattori and I picked a calm empty place, and sat down looking at the ocean ahead of us. We stayed there in complete silence. I suddenly broke it up and asked.

"so…? Did you get her anything?"

"ah! Here, have a look at this" Hattori answered as he took a small red box out of his backpack.

I opened the box, inside, was a necklace made of white gold. A heart with shinning crystals on its edges, it was beautifully reflecting sun rays which gave it an amazing color.

"it would look good on her'' I said handing him the necklace back.

As time passed we talked about various subjects ( cases we have solved since we last met, school troubles, Hattori's kendo trainings and my adventures with little elementary school detectives)

"How much time is left for us to reach the island?" asked Hattori.

"Ahou! We are nearly there, the island started showing up, cant you see?" said the green ribbon girl from behind us.

Hattori and I turned around to see Ran and Kazuha standing after us. "it's a great view of the ocean isn't it?" said Ran in a soft low voice.

"Agree" muttered Hattori.

Few minutes later, we arrived at the island. Every one on the ship gathered their stuff and rushed out, while we were struggling to wake uncle up! He then finally woke up and we headed to the hotel to make our check in and put off our bags.

"Its6 o'clock!" said Hattori carrying me up to his shoulders "lets hurry up and watch sunset on the shore!"

He dashed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the Hotel.

Ran and Kazuha ran behind us.

"Conan-kun"

"Heiji!"

The two girls were calling out for us to wait.

We all watched the red twilight's reflection on the ocean's surface, the sundown as if its sinking into the water. It looked great!

"I haven't seen such a beautiful landscape before" said Ran with a smile.

"neither did I" answered Kazuha in wonderment.

After a while of silence Hattori turned round, "Where has Ran gone?"

"I was busy watching sunset and didn't notice her leaving" said Kazuha.

"isn't that her?" asked Hattori pointing at a teenager few meters away standing with an old man. "Yeah! That's her" I said as Hattori put me down back to the ground.

I Ran towards her.

"Ran-neechan what did this old man want?" I asked immediately when the man walked away.

"its nothing Conan-kun he just asked me to show him the way to the hotel's café and I did" she answered smiling to me.

We walked back to where Hattori and Kazuha were standing, but as we came closer we could hear Kazuha's voice shouting out.

"BAROO! You're careless"

"what's happening?" asked Ran worriedly

Both of them ignored Ran's question and Kazuha continued with watery eyes

"You will never understand me, stupid freak, you only care for yourself and nothing else" she turned to Ran leaving Hattori without a sound

"lets leave this stupid reckless person alone Ran" she dragged Ran with tears down her cheeks and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Hattori then gathered all his energy and aimed to run after them when I pulled him back, "Leave her to calm down if you don't want it to get more complicated"

"But Kudo I-"

"Don't worry"

As kazuha and Ran moved further, kazuha let Ran off her grip and slowed down.

"What's wrong Kazuha?" asked Ran tapping kazuha's back.

"Nothing, that guy is simply careless, he doesn't care about me as much as I do to him!" kazuha cried out.

"What have he done to you in that short time that made you angry?"

"He forgot my birthday Ran! Though its not about today only…" She stopped.

"today? What do you mean kazuha? I'm listening please continue"

"Several stupid situations that I've ignored recently, he hurt me without realizing and I cant take it anymore! He treats me less than a friend he's not interested in me anymore. Tomorrow is my birthday and he doesn't even remember that? Even after mentioning today's date in front of him!" kazuha cried hardly, Ran was left out of words when she saw Kazuha's tears rolling down from her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm quite sure its misunderstanding and nothing else" Ran finally said. "Lets enjoy our time until Hattori-kun calms down, then we can get it solved" said Ran with a warm smile.

"Alright" Kazuha whipped away her tears and walked along with Ran.

The two girls walked around the stalls on the sea shore. Eating ice-cream and buying some accerories and girlish-stuff.

"Have a look at this shirt with the island's logo on it, isn't it cute? Why don't we take photos while wearing them?" Kazuha acting like she forgot about Heiji's words.

Ran smiled then quickly turned around, she felt someone was following them.

By that time Hattori and I decided to go back to the hotel, "its dinner time Hattori, we have to meet up with uncle and the girls at the restaurant, it would be a good chance for you and Kazuha to discuss''

"that's true, lets go back to the hotel"

Ran paid for the shirts, and walked around with kazuha and while they were walking, they came across a little kid crying to his sister.

Kazuha sat down to the kid's height "whats wrong my dear?"

"He let is balloon away and it flew up in the sky. I haven't got enough money to buy him another one." Answered his sister.

"alright dear boy, stay hear while I get you another one" Ran walked over to the man selling balloons and got one. While she walked, she had the same feeling again, getting nervous she started turning around but couldn't find anyone.

She finally got to the place where Kazuha and the kids were standing. They gave the balloon to the kid and said goodbye. As they walked the boy called out "Don't go that way the ghost will take you away!"

"what ghost?" asked Kazuha teasingly

"My mom always told me, if you want to stay safe don't go that way"

His younger sister pulled his hand "stop this nonsense."

Ran smiled and continued to walk. Kazuha tripped behind her.

"Those shoe laces" complained Kazuha as she sat on the floor tying them.

"Ran! Wait for me"

Ran turned around, but couldn't say a word, she was speechless, tongue tied of shock. She saw a black figure behind Kazuha holding a metal bar. It hit Kazuha from behind and she fell unconscious. Ran felt terribly scared to the pint that she couldn't scream. She suddenly felt a man from behind placing a piece of cloth on her lips, she struggled to free herself from his hold, but the cloth contained soporific gas. She fell to her knees asleep as soon as she inhaled it.


	4. Chapter 4

*At the lobby (in the hotel's restaurant)*

"Oh my! I'm not going to wait anymore; I've been starving to death already!" Shouted out kogoro as he took his fork and started to eat.

"Where are you Kazuha? we're dying for dinner here" Hattori thought to himself,

"Oi, kudo!" Whispered Hattori to my ear. "How about you call Ran-Chan? Kazuha is probably still upset, and I know she wouldn't answer if I do call her."

"Fine, I'll call Ran" I answered taking my phone out of the pocket. I then dialed her number and waited for her to pick up, but no matter how long I waited she never answered.

After a while of waiting, Hattori and I starting feeling worried about the two girls that never showed up.

"They maybe at a crowded area and cant hear the phone." Said Kogoro with a mouth full of food.

"I'll call kazuha" Hattori finally decided.

"What the heck has happened to both of them, kazuha is not answering either!"

"we can't take into consideration the fact uncle just mentioned, for the reason that before we came into the hotel it wasn't that crowded outside, at least not everywhere." I added.

"listen, I've got a gut feeling telling me that the girls are in danger, im going to look for them. Would you like to join?" asked Hattori.

"Sure"

We both dashed out of the restaurant leaving that greedy detective behind and went out to the shore were we first left the girls.

"Kudo! Lets look in different directions, you go left and I'll go right. And we meet here in this spot okay?"

"yes" I answered quickly and ran towards the direction Hattori has just pointed.

Ten minutes after that I was standing where we were supposed to meet.

"have…you…found…anything?" said Hattori catching his breath as he reached to me.

"nothing, and seems like you haven't found anything either"

"damn it! Where could they be? They don't really know the place very well, they could be stuck or lost somewhere"

After I while of silence each one of us was lost in a bundle of his own thoughts and worries

"Hattori, we haven't tried asking people, you surely have a photo of Kazuha-neechan now don't you?"

"Ha-hai" Hattori blushed.

"Great! The lets ask if someone had seen them" I took out a picture of Ran and starting moving around.

After looking and asking for half an hour, both of us were completely exhausted.

Hattori was too nervous, we sat at the sea shore sand but didn't say a word., holding pictures of both girls in our hands.

"Ahou! Were are you right now Kazuha!" shouted Hattori with an angry tone.

"where the hell is she? Ran would never ignore us and be late without even informing us" I asked myself.

"I've seen these two before" said a young voice pointing at the pictures.

Hattori stood up quickly "Are you sure boy? Where have you seen them?" he asked directly.

*kidnapped girls POV*

Ran opened her eyes, her vision was still blurry, and she was still under the effects of soporific gas. She tried to get up but her joints were tied with ropes.

"were am I? what happened to me?" the she remembered that last thing she saw before she fainted and that was the guy who hit kazuha's head.

The room was dark she barely saw figures of things that were in there. Ran leaned on the wall to help her stand up, she couldn't move quickly, she bent her arms to reach for the pocket trying to use her fingers and take the phone out, she finally took it out. Ran sat down so that it would be easier for her to use the phone, but if she placed it on her lap its hard to dail. So she thout of holding the phone between her lips she stood up again and placed the phone on the window edges. It was troublesome she finally could reach the keypad.

"Dad wont answer, his phone is always out of his reach, should I call Conan-kun?" she thought to herself.

*Back to where Heiji and Conan are*

"If that kid and his sister are right then gypsies are the ones who kidnapped Ran and Kazuha" said Hattori angrily.

"and the will defiantly ask for money to return the girls" I added to his statement.

We walked to the place that kid pointed,

"that girl said this is the place where gypsies gather, no one dares to walk here because its dangerous its always empty of humans here only stupid tourists accidently walk here and they get kidnapped". Said Hattori with a sigh

"that boy and his sister seemed to be of the people originally living here and not tourists, their skin color proved that." I said in a low voice.

"their clothes and language also, western islands culture!" Hattori answered.

My phone was ringing, I picked up to hear Ran's voice hardly audible out of the phone's

speakers.

"Conan-kun, do u hear me?"

"RAN!… Nichan.. were are you we've been badly worried and looking for you"

"I don't actually know where I am right now" said a disappointed voice out of Ran's lips. "its too dark for me to recognize the place..but I can see a lot of tables and chairs ..can't see colors out of darkness but on the floor beside me I see a glowing piece of cloth, I-"

"Give me that phone idiot" said a rough voice beside her

The culprit took the phone as he entered the room pushing Kazuha inside, she was also joints-tied and she fell right before Ran's feet

"HEIJI! HELP US" she shouted.

"Shut up brat" said the man as he kicked her stomach edge.

"listen now dear boy, if you want your sister and her friend back, tell your father to follow exactly the instructions I'm going to give okay?"

"damn it!, what else do you want? Isn't it enough getting us that worried and putting the girls in trouble" I replied quickly.

"calm down I only want 55,000 yens in an hour in the place I'm going to tell you about , I'll give you further information about our meeting place in my second call, bye now" he hung up and an evil smiled rolled on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

He quickly switched Ran's phone off and started looking for Kazuha's when she shouted out "Heiji's going to break your skull if you dare touch me, move away!"

The man approached kazuha and held her face squeezing her cheeks not allowing her to move her head. "Don't act naughty little girl, where is your phone?"

*Hattori and Conan's POV.*

What happened kudo,? What did Ran tell you? Did you talk to the culprit?" asked Hattori worriedly

"He asked for 55,000 yens in an hour" I said coldly.

"WHAT THE HELL! Does he think we own a bank? Where are we supposed to get all that money from?" yelled out Hattori on the mentioning of the number.

I giggled, then changed to a serious tone, "that's not the problem, what bugs me really is what Ran said at the end of our quick conversation."

"And what did she tell you?"

"chairs and tables all around a dark room, and a piece of glowing cloth beside her"

Hattori's young face was full of question marks. "Is that a code? She's not trying to play around is she?"

"No Hattori its serious"

We both went quite for some time thinking about what Ran mentioned.

"Oi, kudo! The kidnappers are gypsies right? Means the haven't got a car, they cant travel that far with two kidnapped girls, and Ran-Chan said something about chairs and tables, then it is probably somewhere in the hotel itself. What do you think?"

"you got that right Hattori! Now that you mentioned it, the restaurant we where supposed to be having dinner at, has red and golden table rolls, maybe that's why it seemed like a glowing cloth to Ran as bright colors glow in the darks sometimes."

"Great! This case is finished before it starts, they are not allowed at the hotel with no permission so this tells us that they are in a store, a store with a back door from out of the hotel or some sort of an extra room where they leave the restaurants' furniture."

Busy listening to each other's deductions we suddenly found ourselves in the place where the boy said gypsies gather.

"Ne, Hattori look at the sand, there are some foot prints"

"three of different sizes and one square shaped marks, that I cant find what it is" said Hattori as he examined the prints on the sand.

"Baroo! The square shaped marks are actually Ran's feet prints, she was wearing high heels today" I answered his wonderment

"ah! Excuse me but how could I know such a thing when Kazuha does not wear high heels"

"Stupid kidnappers following their path we could easily find them" I said in confidence.

We followed the feet prints till we reached a small back door of the hotel

"We thought right Hattori, here is the door, we don't need to own a bank and get 55,000 yens. We will soon arrest them"

"yeah you're right buddy, lets go" smiled Hattori to my kid face.

I used my suspenders to open the door without making any noise, I attached one side to the door handle and the other to my little body and ran quickly, the door slammed unlocked , but Hattori stopped it from making and sound.

As light entered the room, Ran and kazuha were feeling safe to see us standing out there.

The room was empty of gypsies , it was only Kazuha and Ran sitting beside each other in fear.

"Oi, Kazuha I'm here to save you, don't worry now"

"Then what are you waiting for? Hurry untie us and lets run away!" she shouted out

"HUSHHHH" Hattori and I sighed at once.

The man dashed into the room from the other internal door when he heard Kazuha's voice.

Two others followed him, they were tall and huge , they had muscles that seemed to be getting weak because of lack of vitamins in their bodies. They wore dirty old clothes.

"So your boyfriend came to save you, how romantic! But darling its going to turn into a tragedy because he didn't get our money"

Kazuha blushed then remembered she has to be serious. "Shut up"

The man walked towards Hattori and said, "last warning teenager leave or you will get crushed into pieces"

Hattori ignored the man's words. "Excuse me? You're dealing with a kendo expert here! "

"My my! You're going to give me a hard time then" said the man in a cold voice then used his energy to hit Hattori in the stomach, Hattori's body clashed to the wall and he fell to the floor. He found it hard to stand the pain

"you're … a tough one man, I'll be glad to …beat you" words came out of Hattori's mouth

"Hattori", I whispered

He looked around and all he could find was tables and chairs. "Damn it isn't there anything I can use as a sword or a stick? What am I going to do now?"

I stepped towards Hattori , but suddenly felt a man pick me up to his height "dear boy come with me"

He placed me on the floor and tied me to the wall. I tried to let go but my body is too small for that.

"cant it get any worse? I cant watch Hattori get hurt that way"

Hattori then placed a table in the space between his weak body and the huge man, trying to save time until he regains some energy. "that's not a good barrier though" he said to himself

The huge man kicked the table away and broke it into useless pieces.

"its over my boy" he held hattori from the neck and squashed him to the wall , hattori was in great pain he could move any of his edges, it was hard for him to breathe too as the man pressed harder on his neck. He punched Hattori's face and through him on the floor

"Guys, deal with this brat" she said stepping on Hattori's back.

The two men walk towards Hattori who was lying on the floor struggling for oxygen

"I feel petty for you young man" one of them said as he pick Heiji's body from the floor.

They kicked, punched, slapped and hit him over and over, they threw him to the bundle of chairs and tables breaking his arms, Hattori was badly breathing and couldn't move he watched them crush and step on his stomach and he only asked for air.

Kazuha was full of tears "Heiji hang out! Please people leave him alone! Don't hurt him!"

By that time I burnt of anger, I thought of any way I could help my inured friend out.

Then suddenly came with an idea, though I was tied, I tried moving my hands towards each other pressing on the button of the football belt , the ball blowing out started getting larger and larger as I kept pressing . it finally burst cutting off the ropes. I was free at last.

I ran towards the man who was holding ,throwing Hattori's bleeding body to the wall, then I kicked another ball to his empty head. He knocked and fell to the floor Hattori was free of his grip , he also fell down unconscious.

Then I turned back to the other two men who were running angrily towards me. And using my Stun-Gun wristwatch I got them lying asleep over each other.

Ran and Kazuha were surprised about my reaction and quick attacks they stared at me with wonderment and forgot that they were tied. I untied their ropes.

"Arigatou Conan-kun" said Ran tapping my shoulders. "you are a real brave man"

"Heiji? Answer me please! Heiji! Say something!" shouted kazuha with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kazuha, calm down he's going to be okay don't worry" said Ran not sure whether she could believe her own words or not.

I quickly took out my phone and called the police and ambulance.

"let's carry Heiji-Nichan outside until the ambulance arrives" I said out loud.

"H-hai" Ran answered.

Leaning on a shoulder of each girl we dragged him out of that dark room. A couple of minutes later the police ambulance arrived. Two nurse men and a doctor came out of the car and helped carry Hattori inside. Kazuha insisted to be with Hattori and she got what she wanted.

The doctor placed the oxygen mask over Hattori's blood-covered face. Then the nurse men started measuring his pulses and sterilizing his injuries. Few minutes later Hattori regained some of his consciousness and started sensing things around him though his vision was still blurry and fogy he couldn't really recognized where he was ..but the moment he saw Kazuha's worried face "B-Baro…why did you walk … alone-"

"Don't talk now Heiji" she replied quickly "you're tired.

A weak smile appeared on Hattori's face when he heard Kazuha's words.

After giving our statements to the police department Ran and I went to visit Heiji at the hospital.

"patient's name?"

"Hattori Heiji"

"oh he's in room number 138"

"Arigatou"

Ran carried followers and chocolate and knocked the door. As we were standing there we could hear both of them argue again.

"I told you not to move you're badly injured and your injuries might bleed again!"

"daijo! I said I'm fine"

" by the way stupid, I never forgot what happened at the shore its just that your sick now and you need help"

"oh really? Then leave! I don't need your favor Ku-k-ko..Conan-kun will help me!"

"you prefer a kid over me?"

"isn't it obvious?"

"Fine Heiji Bye"

Kazuha pushed the door open and ran outside, I was standing there speechless shocked about their behavior, while Ran giggled and went inside, I followed her.

"Oi. Conan-kun, thanks for your help! You saved my life" Said Hattori cheerfully.

"How are you doing now Hattori-kun?" asked Ran with a warm smile.

"ah, I'm better thanks for asking" he answered "by the way Ran-chan, Kazuha's birthday is tomorrow, and I have a plane in mind, would you please help?"

"Sure! I would be glad to do so"

" great then listen" he talked to us explaining his plan as we waited for the doctor to make his final check before letting Hattori out of the hospital.

"12 a.m." the clock at the hotel's restaurant strikes.

Kazuha entered the restaurant planning to have dinner on her own since she was still angry with Hattori but she was surprised to find the dining hall empty and dark.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…" she all sang happily.

Kazuha's heart skipped a beat, her face turned bright red, tears of happiness flowing out of her eyes. She was surprised to see Heiji standing in the middle of us clapping his hands joyfully.

"Tanjoubi omedetou Kazuha-neechan" I said with that kid smile on my face

Ran quickly walked towards kazuha "Happy birthday my friend" she hugged her.

"YO! Kazuha-Chan, com'on cut the cake and let's eat and enjoy!" called that stupid detective out from beside me.

Hattori walked towards his childhood friend depending on his crutch, we all watched him take words from his heart straight to his lips "K-kazuha, I don't know what to say.. but your really special to me, I was worried about you that I forgot what has happened between us, and… when I felt like im about to die back there, I really wished my last words would be to you..i wanted to look at you one last time.." Kazuha started crying Hattori walked closer to her and pulled her to him leaning his head on hers he continued "I really wanted to say…" he trailed off

Everyone was completely silent and wanted to hear Hattori's warm words.

"Your hair smells GOOD" he said with his silly tone as usuall.

Kazuha pushed him away angrily then turned around, taking a bit of the cream that was on the cake's surface and coloring Heiji's face with it she said "I HATE YOU HEIJI"

Ran smiled at them and remember Shinichi "I wanted you to be here" she whispered to herself sadly.

That was the end of a new adventure, and the beginning of a new year to Kazuha and Hattori. Hopefully a better one.


End file.
